Union Civile, ou On ne Change pas une Equipe qui Gagne
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Où le mariage de Steve et Tony se prépare enfin, où Sam Wilson et Natasha font ce qu'ils peuvent, et où Bucky Barnes tente de se faire des amis. 95% de crack 5% du reste.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de Marvel Comics et à ceux qui les ont adapté pour le grand écran, Marvel's Studios, qui appartient à Disney.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Pairing : Le Stony reste le fil rouge de cet OS. Je ne l'ai pas signalé parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment centré sur leur couple. Puisqu'on est dans le Triplice-verse, vous savez sur qui je vais me centrer ^^**

 **Note : Premièrement, bienvenus à vous pour ce troisième jour du Bal de Noël ! Oui, bienvenus dans cet OS que personne n'avait demandé. De toute façon, personne ne me demande jamais rien, je me contente de m'incruster et de faire passer la pilule. Pour commencer, il est important de préciser que cet OS peut se ranger dans la catégorie du "crack" sans problème. C'est juste un gros délire exutoire. Pour la faire courte, j'étais très remontée contre le trailer de Civil War depuis un moment, alors j'ai décidé de prendre ma revanche dessus, de rêver d'un monde où personne ne se bat contre personne (sauf contre les méchants), où tout le monde est heureux et où Steve et Tony s'AIMENT ! Du coup bah, vous retrouverez des moments de trailer modifiés dans le texte. Je n'ai pas vu la VF, je me suis contenté de traduire. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça des spoilers mais si vous ne voulez rien savoir de Cap 3, vous êtes avertis.**

 **Autrement, cet OS prend place dans ce que j'appelle le "Triplice-verse", parce qu'on est passé d'un simple OS sans prétention à ce qu'on pourrait sans problème appeler une fic à chapitres, donc, sans commentaire. Faut dire que je me fais atrocement plaisir avec ceux-là ! Pour la chronologie, il se passe entre "Triplice", et "Help, I'm Alive", ce qui a été suggérée par cette chère Funambulle alors que je venais de finir "Fais moi voler jusqu'à la Lune" et que Bucky et Sam me manquaient déjà. Une grosse bise et un gros merci à Lawy qui m'a supporté, moi et mes délires, pendant toute cette aventure et qui n'as fait que se plaindre à moitié du manque de Stony.**

 **Note II : Le texte a été édité. J'ai changé la destination pour le mariage et quelques détails qui me gênaient.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

« Mais c'est mon ami ! »

Tony déglutit. D'ordinaire, quand ils se disputaient, il avait le regard fuyant, laissait ses prunelles s'accrocher au sol, au mur, partout ailleurs que les prunelles azurées de Steve. Mais là, il le regardait, les yeux dans les yeux, et ils brillaient comme autant de lames métalliques qui perçaient la poitrine de Steve.

« Tout comme je l'étais. »

La porte claqua avant même que Steve ne put mesurer l'impact que ses mots avaient eu sur son estomac.

* * *

Bucky reposa sa tasse de café sur la table basse. Le récipient à moitié vide se superposa à la trace qu'il avait déjà laissée sur le verre trempé quand Sam l'y avait posée. Ce dernier gardait les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur Steve, qui regardait la bouteille de schnaps d'un air complètement dépité même s'il ne pouvait pas cacher l'ironie de la situation.

« Et tu n'as rien dit ? S'étonna Sam en haussant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Répondit Steve à mi-voix. Il est parti et… Il veut plus me voir.

\- Mais Steve… Commença Bucky.

\- Je suis resté complètement bloqué j'arrivais plus à bouger, le coupa le Captain. Et maintenant c'est trop tard je pourrais pas… Je voulais lui dire… »

On frappa à la porte, ce qui interrompit la flopée de mots mal articulés qui s'échappait de la gorge serrée de Rogers. Sam se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte à Natasha. L'air concerné, un sourcil levé, la bouche entrouverte, elle regarda Sam de haut en bas avant que celui-ci ne la fasse entrer. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste pour l'accrocher sur le porte-manteau.

« Depuis quand cette maison est devenue un repaire pour super-héros en détresse, ricana-t-elle.

\- J'en sais rien, quelqu'un a dû placer une pancarte pendant que je dormais, » grogna l'occupant des lieux sans se départir de son sourire amical.

L'espionna passa une boucle ardente derrière son oreille, avant d'aller retrouver Steve et Bucky dans le salon. Ce dernier finissait sa tasse de café alors que Steve s'essuyait le nez du dos de la main, les yeux dans le vague. Natasha soupira profondément, une main accrochée à la bretelle de cuir noir de son sac à main. Bucky leva une main métallique vers elle et agita les doigts pour la saluer, tandis que Steve articulait quelque chose.

« J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Ça sert plus à rien, grommela Steve. Il veut plus me voir. »

Natasha roula des yeux avant de se mettre à fouiller avec frénésie dans son sac, avant d'en sortir un petit écrin bleu marin qu'elle posa sur la table, entre la bouteille de schnaps et la tasse de café vide. Bucky haussa un sourcil et, les yeux cachés derrière sa capuche, chercha un regard compatissant avec lequel il pourrait échanger sur sa surprise. Il croisa les yeux sombres et tout aussi éberlués de Sam, qui avait la main en bâillon, debout derrière le canapé où était affalé Steve. Les yeux gris et onyx restèrent agrippés l'un à l'autre, l'air de se dire « ah ça, c'est quelque chose ! », avant que la voix de Natasha ne les fasse revenir sur Terre.

« Tu comptes laisser tomber pour une petite dispute ?

\- Sauf que c'était pas une petite dispute. C'était une des pires. Ces derniers temps, on arrête pas de s'engueuler et… Avec les accords de la Sokovie, on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord.

\- Au diable ces accords, grommela Bucky dans sa barbe de trois jours.

\- Mais c'est qu'il parle ! » s'amusa Sam.

Un petit sourire agita la commissure des lèvres de Bucky mais s'éteint presque aussi tôt, tandis que Natasha penchait la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire qu'elle n'était pas en désaccord avec Barnes.

C'était il y a deux semaines. Maria Hill avait débarqué avec un superbe paquet de feuilles placardé du logo des Nations Unies. Les Accords de la Sokovie. Pour éviter que ce qui s'était déroulé en Europe de l'Est aient encore lieu, les super-héros devaient s'enregistrer et ne plus travailler de manière indépendante. Avec le S.H.I.E.L.D qui avait des bases encore trop fragiles, ils semblaient agir en free-lance et l'on commençait à parler d'eux comme d'une milice privée plus qu'autre chose. Tony, se sentant responsable de la naissance de ces accords à cause du fiasco ultronien, avait voulu tout de suite se ranger du côté de l'O.N.U, là où Steve s'avançait sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule que ça, que le fait qu'ils représentent une menace n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient sous une autorité ou non, et que milice privée ou pas, tous ceux qui les accusaient passaient leur temps à demander leurs services quand quelque chose tournait mal. Alors ce n'était pas à lui qu'on allait la faire. Il baignait dans ces idioties depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. A cause de ce désaccord, le débat restait toujours en suspens.

Mais plutôt que de s'attarder sur ces quelques papiers fâcheux, tous les occupants de la pièce regardèrent le petit écrin bleu sur la table.

« C'était si sérieux ?, » demanda toutefois Sam.

Steve ne répondit que par un hochement de tête.

« Et tu penses sincèrement que tu n'as plus aucune chance ? Argumenta Natasha. Steve, sérieusement. C'est une dispute comme une autre, d'accord ? Il va bouder, tu vas broyer du noir, et vous aller vous rabibocher !

\- Nat, soupira Rogers en levant les yeux au plafond, toujours rouges. Je t'ai dit que…

\- Il se sent juste délaissé, intervint Bucky. Alors que t'es à deux doigts de lui prouver qu'il est beaucoup plus important à tes yeux que ce qu'il croit, tu laisses tomber ? Je crois que c'est moi qui aie besoin de schnaps là.

\- Amen à ça, » approuva Sam.

Mais Bucky ne toucherait pas au schnaps parce qu'il était toujours sous traitement et que l'alcool était incompatible avec ses cachets, Natasha préférait de loin l'alcool russe, et Sam refusait d'être seul à boire depuis que son meilleur ami était un surhomme qui ne pouvait pas se soûler.

* * *

« Je sais à quel point compte Bucky pour toi, mais s'il te plait… »

Natasha prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'excusa du regard auprès de la vieille dame qui attendait pour poster sa lettre, et fit un pas sur le côté, avant de lui tourner le dos pour récupérer un semblant d'intimité au milieu des rues de New-York.

« Tu ne fais qu'aggraver la situation, » acheva-t-elle.

Ses talons martelèrent le trottoir alors qu'elle allait se reposer contre un mur. La main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone soutenait son coude, et son pouce tapotait la pulpe de tous ses autres doigts un par un.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, soupira Steve à l'autre bout du fil. Que je le laisse tout seul ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais tu peux également prendre du temps pour toi, et pour l'homme que tu aimes ? Argua-t-elle.

\- S'il est pas capable de comprendre que mon meilleur ami est important pour moi et qu'il a besoin de moi tout comme j'ai besoin de lui, qu'est-ce que ça fait de lui ?

\- Et si t'es pas capable de comprendre que Tony n'est pas là que pour encaisser tes humeurs, qu'il a aussi besoin de toi et qu'il a le droit à un peu d'amour aussi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ? »

Steve ne répondit pas. Le contraire aurait étonnée Natasha. Rogers pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais il était aussi difficile de lui faire admettre ses torts que de priver Clint de café. Mais là n'était plus l'important. L'important, c'était que Steve aimait Tony et que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie, alors, si pendant les premiers instants, le super-soldat avait été miné par l'idée d'une rupture la veille de sa demande en mariage, aujourd'hui, il s'était bâti un cœur en vibranium. Sauf que ni lui, ni Tony, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne le supporterait longtemps et une chose était sûre : Natasha n'avait pas signer pour faire partie des Avengers si tout devait exploser à cause d'un simple problème de fierté.

Etre un super-héros exigeait aussi quelques compétences basiques en communication, que cela plaise ou pas.

« Tu dis que Bucky est délaissé et je peux parfaitement le comprendre mais l'amitié c'est quelque chose dont on peut se charger, insista Natasha en hélant un taxi d'une main distraite. Alors que ce qu'il y a entre Tony et toi… C'est quelque chose que tu n'as avec personne d'autre. T'es vraiment prêt à risquer ça ? »

* * *

« C'est sérieux, patron, insista Maria Hill. Le général Ross insiste de plus en plus pour la signature des accords de la Sokovie et la soumission des super-héros à… »

Tony décolla le bout de ses deux doigts de sa tempe gauche avant de laisser retomber sur sa chaise. Pepper, à côté de lui, lui coula un regard réprobateur. Stark avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se faire appeler patron –après tout, c'était Pepper qui gérait la boite maintenant-, pourtant, sur ce coup-là, il se sentit obligé de rétorquer. La semaine avait été très longue et il n'était pas d'humeur à encaisser plus d'idioties.

« Est-ce que le général Ross pense sincèrement que le fait que les super-héros dépendent de telle ou telle organisation va régler quoi que ce soit ? Grogna-t-il. Est-ce que le fait qu'on dépende du SHIELD autrefois a empêché l'invasion des Chitauris ? Le fait qu'on soit enregistré ou non, ça ne freine pas les menaces. Ça l'aide juste à se sentir bien dans son caleçon. »

Maria restait indécise. Une tablette dans la main, elle fixa Pepper, mais celle-ci ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. Elle se contenta de hausser une épaule, avant de pousser un long soupir, son stylo tapotant le bois sombre du bureau. Jarvis grésilla avant de se faire entendre.

« Monsieur. Le commandant Rogers demande à vous voir. »

* * *

La boulette de papier aurait pu atterrir au beau milieu du front de Bucky si ce dernier n'avaient pas des réflexes qui appartenaient à la catégorie du félin. Sa main métallique se referma sur la petite masse de papier, qu'il écrasa abruptement dans l'acier.

« La prochaine fois, c'est avec ta tête que je le fais, grogna-t-il.

\- Quelle agressivité Barnes, je suis choqué, » répondit Clint avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, regardant innocemment vers son écran d'ordinateur.

Bucky se contenta de balancer la boule de papier avec agacement dans la corbeille la plus proche, et abattit ses pieds sur la table avant de regarder sa montre. Voyant l'heure, il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit sa petite boite de pilules, et se saisit de la bouteille d'eau qui trainassait près du clavier. Clint, qui l'observait discrètement, passa d'amusé à soucieux.

« Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin, constata-t-il. Et ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas rasé ?

\- Cinq jours.

 _\- Bordel_ , Barnes. Non, ne dis rien : tu te reconvertis en hipster ! »

Les yeux de Bucky lui jetèrent un regard qui montrait bien qu'il était tout, sauf amusé par les remarques de l'archer. Archer qui finit par soupirer.

« Sérieusement, Barnes ? _Que pasò ?_

\- Tu parles espagnol maintenant, siffla Bucky.

\- Je sais dire « Je peux caresser votre chien » dans quinze langues différentes, plastronna Barton, avant d'insister : sérieusement, ça se voit que t'es pas dans ton assiette. »

Bucky préféra poser ses deux cachets sur la table avant de s'exprimer. Il n'avait pas envie d'être soumis à un torrent émotionnel si jamais il devait aborder le sujet.

« Si Steve et Tony se sont disputés, c'est à cause de moi. »

Clint fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? Je croyais que les Accords…

\- Les Accords c'est des conneries, le coupa l'autre. La vérité c'est que Steve passe son temps avec moi, pour mon traitement, tout ça. Et du coup il sacrifie le temps qu'il devrait passer avec Stark. Tu m'étonnes qu'il en ait marre. »

Les deux sourcils de Barton allèrent titiller la racine de ses cheveux. Il passa ses doigts sur le pansement sur son nez. Bucky soupira et baissa la tête, faisant tapoter les doigts de chair contre les doigts métalliques.

« Mais j'aime bien faire autre chose que rester cloîtré dans mon bureau ou mon appart' surveillé du S.H.I.E.L.D, avoua-t-il. Alors je lui dis rien. »

Clint se gratta les cheveux, et tenta de sonder le visage de Barnes, mais celui-ci préféra allumer enfin son ordinateur pour éviter de croiser son regard.

« Tu sais, y a pas que Steve qui pourrait passer du temps avec toi. Moi, Nat ou Sam…

\- T'as d'autres problèmes en ce moment Barton, soupira Bucky, et je refuse que qui que ce soit me sorte par charité. »

Parce que s'il savait que Steve tenait réellement à lui, pour les autres, il en était beaucoup moins sûr. Barton et lui avaient simplement été collés dans le même bureau, d'autant plus que même s'ils prenaient du bon temps, la mission première de l'archer était toujours de le surveiller. Natasha semblait elle aussi constamment occupée, ou peut-être se donnait-elle un genre mais Bucky n'allait pas aller fouiller, quant à Sam, eh bien. Certes ils avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente pendant toute la débandade sur le Chaos, mais ça restait une mission, au final. A présent qu'ils étaient retourné à leur vie plus ou moins normales, Bucky était tout sauf sur que quelqu'un d'aussi rayonnant que Wilson voudrait encore de lui sur son chemin.

Il entendit Clint soupirer. Par ailleurs son souffle était si puissant qu'il crut que tous les meubles allaient foutre le camp. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit sur les opinions déplorables de Barnes, leurs deux portables se mirent à vibrer presque à l'unisson. Tous deux prirent leurs machines respectives. Un message de Natasha.

« _Tony a dit oui_ ! »

* * *

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent en même temps que les rires alors que les Vengeurs trinquaient. Certains n'allaient pas réellement boire leur coupe de champagne, mais s'étaient servis par solidarité. Maria était là aussi. Les seuls deux grands absents étaient Thor, sur Asgard, et Bruce Banner, toujours porté disparu depuis la fin de la bataille de Sokovie.

« Vous pensez qu'on va survivre à ça ? S'amusa Wanda. Captain America et Iron Man qui se marient ?

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, dit Rhodey. Ils seront peut-être plus facilement sur la même longueur d'onde comme ça.

\- Bien dit, approuva la fille Maximoff. Je préfère une union civile à une guerre civile, parce que c'est définitivement ce sur quoi on tend avec ses deux -là. »

Maria et Sam, qui n'auraient pas dit mieux eux-mêmes, lui levèrent leur boisson. Le tintement cristallin de l'ongle de Natasha contre le verre attira l'attention vers elle. Elle se trouvait au centre de la pièce, manifestement stratégiquement. Barton et Barnes, qui discutaient avec elle, se sentirent soudain cernés par les regards, si bien qu'ils préférèrent aller se camoufler au milieu des autres silhouettes super-héroïques. L'espionne sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Merci pour votre attention, dit-elle. Comme vous vous en doutez peut-être je ne vous ait pas demandé de venir que pour fêter la bonne nouvelle, puisque Stark a prévu une autre fête dans quelques jours, avec beaucoup plus de moyens. »

Quelques riches échappèrent à certains. Natasha sourit davantage, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre de champagne, et reprit.

« Nous savons tous que Stark et Rogers voudront bien faire mais si on les laisse faire, l'organisation risque d'être un fiasco. J'ai donc décidé, avec leur assentiment –et celui de Pepper, que nous devrions tous mettre la main à la patte. »

Personne dans la salle ne sembla y voir d'objection. Wanda et Pietro eurent soudain l'air sauvagement excités, Rhodey et Sam hochèrent la tête, suivis par la Vision, puis Scott Lang, Bucky fit la moue et Clint et Hill s'échangèrent un regard qui montrait qu'ils étaient toujours en passe de se décider, mais qu'ils tendaient vers une réponse positive. Natasha finit son verre, manifestement heureuse qu'ils se plient tous au jeu, pour autant que l'on puisse déchiffrer son expression friponne.

« Nous sommes nombreux, donc nous n'aurons pas grand-chose à faire, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai fait des groupes de deux pour chaque tâche. Je m'occuperais des lieux de la réception avec Maria, de tout le tintouin administratif qu'exige un mariage et nous vous tiendrons au courant en cas de changement de plan ou d'imprévus. Wanda, Pietro, vous avez rendez-vous avec le traiteur. Vision et Rhodey, vous êtes en charge des fleurs et des décorations. Clint, Scott, vous vous occupez de la musique. Sam, James, vous héritez des faire-parts, et de la liste des invités. Enfin, tout ce qui concerne l'imprimeur, quoi. »

Il fallut une bonne minute à Clint et Scott pour comprendre qu'ils avaient été préposés à la sono.

* * *

« Captain, t'as l'air un peu sur la défensive.

\- Eh bien ça a été une longue journée, » soupira Steve.

Il se laissa retomber sur la chaise du bar à côté de Tony. Ce dernier décolla la tasse de café de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas ici que l'on avait le meilleur de New-York, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais au moins, ce n'était pas un Starbucks, et la vue était excellente.

Et Tony ne parlait pas que du capitaine qui prenait place sur le tabouret en face de lui.

Steve croisa les bras et logea sa tête dans le nid improvisé, sans quitter Tony du regard. Celui-ci avait un peu de café sur le bouc, si bien que le soldat tendit une de ses grandes mains vers lui, venant titiller les trois gouttes brunes du bout des doigts. Tony eut une sorte de rire gêné, avant de prendre une serviette en papier et de s'essuyer le menton. D'accord, il l'avouait carrément : il avait le trac. Etre fiancé à Captain America n'allait vraiment pas l'aider à régler son problème d'insomnie.

« Ils ont accepté de s'occuper de l'organisation ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait naturel.

Steve hocha la tête, et le sourire en coin qu'il arborait montrait qu'il voyait clairement à travers le jeu de Tony. Comme toujours. Ce dernier soupira, toutefois, ce fut Steve qui posa la question :

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Tony hocha la tête, ses mains frottant nerveusement ses cuisses. Bon sang. Il n'avait pas été aussi anxieux depuis les premiers rendez-vous. Il détestait ces moments où l'on prenait conscience de tout le poids de son corps, où l'on devenait une sorte de poupée aux membres pendouillant et où l'on essayait d'avoir l'air assuré alors qu'on avait juste envie de s'allonger sur le sol pour ne plus bouger et attendre que la tempête passe.

Mais bon sang. Il allait épouser Steve Rogers.

« De toute façon, continua Tony en regardant ailleurs, continuant de jouer la carte de la décontraction, c'est notre mariage, on reste les maîtres du jeu. »

Tout un tas d'idée bouillonnait dans sa tête. Trois jours plus tôt encore, il était convaincu qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Steve Rogers, que ce dernier n'avait vu en lui qu'une distraction jusqu'à avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, mais se retrouver face à une demande lui avait fait se sentir comme une lycéenne jalouse. Il en avait encore des papillons dans le ventre.

Dans le café, l'on jouait _At Time Goes By_. Tony n'appréciait pas tellement les chansons rétro telles que celles-ci. Mais maintenant, les vieilles chansons le faisaient irrémédiablement penser à Steve. Steve était comme une vieille chanson, intemporelle, dont tout le monde connaissait la mélodie, à tel point que parfois, l'on pouvait en oublier sa richesse ou son histoire. Tony avait la chance d'être de ces privilégiés. Et il était tombé amoureux de ce vieux morceau de musique, capable de l'écouter en boucle, encore et encore, jusqu'à en devenir sourd. Et le plus beau, ou peut-être le pire, c'était que Steve Rogers l'aimait aussi. Ce n'était pas par dépit ou fainéantise que Tony avait décidé demander de l'aide à leurs amis Vengeurs. C'est parce qu'il savait qu'il était si nerveux qu'il risquait fortement de faire tout, et n'importe quoi, pour faire de cette journée le plus beau jour de leur vie. Parce que comment faire de la journée de quelqu'un qui avait près de cent ans de vie au compteur un moment si inoubliable qu'elle était à retenir parmi tout le siècle de vie. Certes, il y avait soixante-quinze ans de pause, mais là n'était pas la question. Toujours était-il que Tony n'avait pas envie de faire n'importe quoi. Il avait envoyé une foule d'idée, mais avait préféré laisser l'organisation à ceux qui le connaissaient, savait ce qu'il aimait, ce que Steve aimerait, et qui, surtout, ne partiraient pas en vrille au moindre faux mouvement. Non, Tony ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre le risque de gâcher ce jour.

Steve au contraire, était aussi vide que le moteur d'une Ferrari après un rallye. Planifier un mariage, c'était clairement quelque chose qui était hors de son domaine de compétence. Faire la demande lui avait déjà coûté suffisamment de nerf et de courage, alors, l'idée que ses amis proches lui rendent ce service lui avait fait pousser un soupir de soulagement. Et les connaissant, il savait très bien que tous s'en seraient mêlés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il y avait cependant un hic. Ou tout du moins, une pensée qui n'arrivait pas à quitter son esprit.

« Tu parles, ricana-t-il. Je suis convaincu que tout le monde s'imagine que l'on va finir par se battre à notre propre mariage. »

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient accepté si vite. En fait, Steve se demandait si les Avengers n'avaient pas eu déjà dans l'idée d'organiser le mariage et qu'ils avaient tous poussés un commun soupir de soulagement quand le fils Stark le leur avait proposé le premier. Parce qu'à coup sûr, au moins un super-héros sur deux pensait que le mariage allait tourner au vinaigre, même dans son organisation. Steve allait dire quelque chose quand il remarqua que Tony souriait. Et il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que c'était un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Alors dans ce cas, donnons au peuple ce qu'il veut. »

 _Oups._

* * *

« Je veux juste être sûr que tu considères toutes les options, » insista Sam.

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez et casquette sur la tête, Steve tourna la tête vers Sam, affublé des mêmes artifices dans le but évident de passer inaperçu dans le Starbucks où tous les deux s'étaient installés.

« T'es sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez faire, » répéta le Faucon pour ce qui semblait être la soixantième fois.

Alors que son visage était aussi neutre que celui d'une statue, un léger sourire étendit ses lèvres roses.

« C'est aussi mon idée.

\- J'en doutes pas une seconde, soupira Sam en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arête du nez. Bon sang Rogers. Ton monde est _vraiment_ cinglé.

\- T'en fais partie maintenant.

\- Dieu me vienne en aide. »

* * *

Bucky avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le modèle manuscrit du faire-part qu'avaient fait Steve et Tony pour qu'ils l'emmènent chez l'imprimeur. C'était juste un brouillon, afin qu'ils sachent quoi dire sur le papier, avant de choisir la police, le modèle et toutes ces formalités, mais rien qu'avec ce qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer, il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa surprise.

« C'est sérieux ? » s'enquit-il en tournant la tête vers le conducteur.

Sam hocha lentement la tête, manifestement partagé entre l'hilarité et le dépit. Bucky, sourcils haussés, regarda à nouveau le modèle avant de le plier pour le glisser dans la poche de sa veste brune.

Et il ne dit rien de plus. Sam consultait fréquemment son GPS pour trouver l'adresse de l'imprimeur que lui avaient indiqué Natasha. C'était fou ce que New-York pouvait être bourbier, par moment. Tout en scrutant les rues striées de taxi jaunes, il jetait des coups d'œil qu'il espérait discrets en direction de Bucky, qui avait le visage écrasé sur son poing, les yeux dans le vide.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Bon, on avait vu mieux. Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Personne n'avait écrit un livre sur la communication avec un super-soldat au bras métallique. Bucky haussa un sourcil, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était accompagné, se tourna momentanément vers Sam, puis se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce dernier ricana.

« Ton éloquence m'ébouriffe.

\- T'es chauve, rétorqua Bucky.

\- J'ai les cheveux ras, c'est pas pareil. »

Sam put entendre Bucky renâcler avant de regarder ses doigts, ses cheveux retombant de part et d'autres de son visage. Le conducteur se pencha légèrement en avant pour essayer de déchiffrer l'expression de Barnes mais entre la casquette et les cheveux, il n'y avait rien à avoir. Il finit par hausser les épaules à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'autre s'il n'avait pas envie d'être là, après tout. Mais décidant de continuer à observer sans pousser le dialogue, il laissa le silence s'installer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'imprimerie.

Finalement, les choses se passèrent beaucoup mieux que ce que l'un comme l'autre avaient crus. Bucky, au départ, restait incertain et indécis, mais Sam lui demanda fréquemment son avis, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à s'engager dans ces choix par lui-même. Ils finirent assis par terre, entourés d'environs une quinzaine de modèles. La réceptionniste, voyant que le choix se faisait difficile, leur apporta un café, qu'ils partagèrent en continuant de se disputer les cartons. Même après s'être décidés, ils restèrent une heure de plus et allèrent se chercher un autre café avant de reprendre la route.

Ce ne fut que quand Sam le redéposa devant les locaux du S.H.I.E.L.D que Bucky se résolut à reprendre ses cachets.

* * *

« _Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire qu'accompagner Captain America acheter son costume de mariage ?_ »

C'était Sam. Rhodey haussa les sourcils en regardant le message, avant de taper une réponse rapide.

« _Accompagner Iron Man acheter son costume ?_ »

Se disant, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tony, qui était en train de retenir autant que faire se pouvait une crise de nerfs, ou plutôt, la noyait dans les verres de champagne que lui apportaient le personnel alors que la vendeuse lui proposait un choix de cravate. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient sur cette _putain_ de cravate.

La réponse de Sam ne tarda pas à arriver.

« _Pas mal._ »

Rhodey soupira. C'était assez agréable de savoir que quelqu'un en ce bas monde partageait son malheur. Tony était vraiment l'archétype de la diva du bal de promo incapable de trouver sa robe. En revanche, il se demandait bien dans quel état pouvait être Steve Rogers pour les mêmes motifs.

« _Barnes pouvait pas te soutenir ?_ »

A peine le message envoyé, il avait envie de siffler à son tour une flûte de champagne parce que Tony venait encore de changer d'avis pour la _cravate_. Rhodey se surprit à espérer que le mariage n'ait pas lieu. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

« _Rendez-vous avec son thérapeute, et c'est mieux comme ça. J'infligerais même pas ça à mon pire ennemi. Potts ?_ »

« _T'as vraiment envie qu'elle devienne alcoolique ?_ »

« _Tu veux le faire baliser ? Dis-lui qu'on a trouvé du High-School Musical dans la playlist de Scott et Clint_. »

« _Arrête c'est moi qui vais devenir alcoolique_. »

Trois heures plus tard, ils n'avaient que la cravate. Rhodey savait que ça allait être une longue, très longue préparation. Et le pire dans cette affaire, c'était qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il s'efforça de rester neutre alors que Tony gémissait dans la voiture parce qu'ils n'avaient choisi que la cravate mais eh, à qui la faute ? Ce n'était pas Rhodey qui en faisait trop dans cette affaire. Bon, au moins, il ne titubait pas.

« Tony ! »

A peine la voiture se fut-elle garée qu'Iron Man et War Machine virent arriver à toute vitesse une Pepper visiblement affolée. Et si elle avait fait l'effort de quitter son bureau au sommet de la tour, pour les attendre ici, dans la rue, c'était que quelque chose de vraiment important était arrivé. Elle se laissa presque retomber sur le capot de la décapotable, avant de longer la voiture jusqu'à Tony.

« Tu as reçu un appel très important. »

Derrière ses verres fumés, Tony fronça les sourcils, et regarda Rhodey qui haussa les épaules. Sérieusement, cette fois, il avait un alibi : la cravate.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, continua Pepper en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mais…. Il semblerait que ça concerne , les accords la Sokovie et… ton mariage. »

D'accord. Mauvais plan. Ou tout du moins, à première vue.

* * *

« Iron Man et moi allons à Dublin pour nous marier. »

Il fallait être honnête : près de la moitié des invités s'attendaient à une annonce de mariage. Ce n'était pas comme si on ne pouvait pas sentir que l'enfant chéri de la nation et le génie milliardaire avaient une relation plus que sérieuse qui semblait les épanouir et régler bien plus de problèmes qu'elles n'en créaient. Conclusion : tous les invités étaient absolument ravis. D'autant plus ravis que Stark avait promis de leur payer le voyage jusqu'à Dublin ? Pourquoi cette destination ? Personne ne s'était penché sur la question, mais ça n'en était pas moins une mauvaise idée.

Dublin était une belle ville, l'Irlande un lieu riche. Steve avait expliqué vouloir honorer les origines de sa famille. Captain America ou non, sa famille était originaire d'Irlande, et pour le moment le plus important de sa vie, où il n'était pas un soldat, ni un héros, mais juste Steve Rogers, il voulait renouer avec sa véritable patrie. Il se souvenait de l'époque où Sarah Rogers lui chantait des berceuses en gaélique, lui racontait des histoires des Tuatha Dé Dannan, des sidhes, des leprechaun et des korrigans, quand il n'était rien ni personne et n'avait que ces contes et cette langue chantante pour s'extirper de la maladie. Et Tony n'avait pas résisté à l'idée d'un mariage à l'étranger, même s'il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus "amusant", comme Paris.

Mais la joie se métamorphosa rapidement en incrédulité quand Tony leur annonça le thème du mariage. « Choisissez votre camp. » Sam et Bucky pouffèrent à l'unisson en sachant que c'était ce qui serait en titre de tous les faire-part que tous les invités allèrent recevoir, mais aucun d'entre eux ne le sut étant donné que l'un était avec Rhodey et Pepper, et l'autre casé entre Barton, Romanoff et Kate Bishop.

« Les règles sont claires, vous êtes Team Cap, ou Team Iron Man, continuait Tony, et ça doit se voir sur vos costumes ! »

Ironiquement hué par une foule plus hilare qu'autre chose, Tony sourit de toutes ses dents avant de regarder Steve, qui, les bras croisés, regardait le sol en secouant la tête, tout aussi hilare que lui dans cette affaire.

Et tous se plièrent au jeu avec une facilité déconcertante. Au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde était en train de choisir son camp, on pouvait entendre les gens rire, les voix s'élever, des accolades échangés ou des mimiques faussement outrées. Steve et Tony, quant à eux, durent faire face aux journalistes, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne s'y étaient pas préparés. Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de se marier loin du monde. Ici, la presse allait certainement les étouffer et ils n'avaient pas envie de sourire à des caméras et des flash pendant un des jours les plus importants de leur vie.

« Comment ça, t'es Team Iron Man ? »

Clint couva Natasha d'un regard des plus outrés alors que l'espionne lui riait littéralement au nez.

« J'en devais une à Stark, se justifia-t-elle faussement. On reste amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça dépends, » rétorqua un Clint faussement ronchon.

Pour sa part, l'archer se rangea dans la Team Cap presque sans faire d'histoire. Parce que Tony ne lui avait toujours pas fait de nouvelles flèches, en fait. Pour certains, les choix s'imposaient d'eux-mêmes. Rhodey, Pepper ou la Vision n'eurent même pas besoin de se prononcer, de même que Sam ou Bucky. Wanda et Pietro décidèrent de choisir leur camp à pile ou face, et Scott regarda longuement les deux héros tour à tour avant d'opter pour Captain America, parce qu'on ne refusait rien à de tels pectoraux, et Hope, par esprit de contradiction et pour énerver son père, pencha plutôt pour Iron Man. Les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D comme Coulson ou Maria eurent bien du mal à se positionner et décidèrent, comme beaucoup d'autre, de remettre leur décision à plus tard.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'on doit parler de cette clause qui demande aux super-héros de venir en costume et de participer à une compétition de danse en couple ? »

Bucky leva les yeux vers Sam, qui admirait la version finalisée du faire-part du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait d'abîmer l'échantillon. Mais tout semblait en ordre. Du rouge, du blanc, du bleu, une belle police, une organisation comme il fallait, rien à redire. Bucky afficha un léger sourire, avant de dire :

« Non, absolument pas. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est voir leur tête le jour où ils recevront leur faire-part ! »

Sam ricana à son tour, avant de tendre son poing vers Bucky. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne sachant qu'en faire. Wilson secoua la tête, prit le poignet de son compagnon d'infortune, et lui fit fermer le poing, avant de l'écraser contre le sien. Puis il mima une explosion de la main, avec accompagnement sonore à la main. Bucky continua de le fixer avec incrédulité, avant de relever sa main de métal en agitant les doigts et dit :

« _Pouka-pouka-pouka-pouk_. »

Le sourire taquin qu'il adressa à Sam lui prouva que c'était son intention depuis le début, ce qui fit éclater de rire le Faucon, et ce de manière si inattendue que son rire en devint hystérique. Une fois qu'il réussit à se calmer, ils allèrent voir l'imprimeur pour leur dire que le modèle les satisfaisait et qu'ils en voulaient des copies.

« Qui t'as montré le film, » s'amusa Sam en ouvrant la porte.

Il pleuvait. Sifflant et pestant contre le temps des Etats-Unis –et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aimerait l'Irlande pour le coup-, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Bucky avait un parapluie et qu'il l'ouvrait d'un air presque indifférent.

« Barton, révéla-t-il. Je crois qu'on a plus d'heure de visionnage que d'heures de boulot au compteur.

\- Ça c'est étonnant, ricana le Faucon.

\- Arrête de te moquer et vient t'abriter. »

Sam tenta de passer outre la surprise. Les quelques protestations qu'il aurait pu avoir, comme quoi la voiture n'était qu'à cinq minutes à pied et que ce n'était pas une petite averse qui allait tuer Falcon moururent dans sa gorge et il alla loger sa tête sous le parapluie noir et rouge. Le court trajet jusqu'au véhicule se déroula dans un silence détendu, qui prit fin dès qu'ils furent à l'abri.

« On se voit pas souvent, depuis Montréal, dit Sam.

\- Ça c'est parce qu'on ne parle pas de Montréal, » répliqua Bucky.

Tous deux échangèrent une œillade avant que Sam ne démarre. C'était à Montréal que s'était joué leur action finale, à eux, Steve et Natasha, contre le Chaos. Et ce qui s'était passé à Montréal restait à Montréal, c'était une règle aussi claire et limpide que celle entre Clint et Natasha à propos de Budapest. Même si, pour le coup, Budapest avait beaucoup plus de classe que Montréal.

« Mais si jamais, d'aventure, tu voulais passer, à la maison, ou même à l'Amicale, y aurais pas de problème, insista Sam.

\- Je vais à l'Amicale, répondit Bucky. Mais vu que tu n'es pas mon conseiller… »

La voiture démarra sur l'asphalte trempé tandis que Sam tentait de camoufler le sourire gêné qui germait sur ses lèvres. Bucky sortit sa boite de cachet de sa poche.

* * *

« Ça tombe bien, la danse, ça me connaît. »

Bucky haussa un sourcil. Clint réagissait bien mieux que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il se demandait si quelque chose pouvait vraiment éteindre l'enthousiasme de l'archer quand il s'y mettait. De toute évidence, non. Notant sa réaction, Clint lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Je suis expert en fox-trot, insista-t-il.

\- Et avec qui, par l'enfer, tu vas danser un _fox-trot,_ soupira Bucky en hochant la tête.

\- Probablement Nat, répondit Barton en fourrant son nez dans sa tasse de café, enfin, je trouverais. »

Non, se dit immédiatement Bucky. Non, pas Natasha. C'était la seule à laquelle il avait réussi à penser. Barton trouverait bien, il avait même sa protégée au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Non, Barton pourrait se passer de Nat. Se pensant, il se saisit de son téléphone et tapa à toute vitesse le numéro de la Veuve Noire.

« Barnes, s'étouffa immédiatement Clint. Barnes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _\- Natalia_ , s'écria immédiatement Bucky alors que Natasha décrochait. Dis, je voulais savoir si…

\- Robocop, s'insurgea l'archer, tu n'es qu'un traître !

\- Tu trouveras, répliqua ledit Robocop.

 _\- Si c'est pour le mariage_ , leur parvint la voix de Natasha, _perdez pas votre temps les garçons, j'ai déjà un coéquipier_. »

Elle raccrocha sans même leur laisser le temps d'encaisser.

* * *

Steve comme Tony se tournèrent vers Natasha alors que celle-ci coupait son téléphone et le remettait dans la poche arrière de son jean sans ménagement. Les deux futurs époux s'entreregardèrent, de plus en plus intrigués, avant que les yeux bruns et bleus filent de nouveau jusqu'à la petite araignée qui leur tendit le dossier.

« Pour vous marier en Irlande, voilà ce que vous devez remplir, leur annonça-t-elle.

\- Une minute, dis Tony, c'est pas à toi de le remplir pour nous ? »

Le regard conjugué de Steve et Natasha suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de tenter de l'humour. Surtout que plus le temps passait, plus ses blagues battaient de l'aile, il s'en rendait compte. Mais la nervosité ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se sentir mieux dans ses pompes. Absolument pas. Il allait se marier à Steve Rogers et il hésitait constamment entre sauter de joie ou se balancer du haut de la tour Avengers, sans armure pour le rattraper cette fois.

« Vous vous êtes décidé quant à un éventuel contrat, demanda ensuite Maria. Si c'est le cas, _Nelson & Murdock_ sont prêts à négocier. »

Ce qui était étonnant avec Maria, c'était qu'elle arrivait à rester sérieuse et à garder son calme alors même que la situation exigeait un peu de détente. Mais non, elle traitait le mariage à venir d'Iron Man et Captain America comme une éventuelle menace à échelle mondiale qu'il fallait traiter avec le plus grand sérieux.

Quelque part, elle n'avait pas complètement tort.

Toutefois, c'était certainement une des seules questions sur lesquelles Steve et Tony étaient tombés d'accord du premier coup. Pas de contrat prénuptial, nuptial ou post-nuptial. D'une part parce que ces concepts échappaient encore à Steve, d'autre part, parce que leur relation était plus que tout autre chose basé sur une confiance mutuelle. Si les choses venaient à se dégrader, ce ne serait pas ce papier qui les sauverait, eux ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Et s'ils la respectaient, un bout de papier signé de changeait rien.

Tony se tourna alors vers Natasha.

« Mais attends, Romanoff ? Déjà un cavalier ? (Maria baissa les yeux vers sa tablette et préféra tourner les talons alors qu'il regardait de nouveau Natasha) Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

 _\- Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ ,* grogna Natasha en tournant les talons.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, siffla Tony qui avait de plus en plus horreur du latin.

\- Ça veut dire dépêchez-vous de trouver les alliances pour votre mariage avant que je décide de tout annuler. »

Steve dut se cacher le visage pour masquer son hilarité.

* * *

 _Buck  
You're a whole lot a man  
Just take a look  
At your great big hands_

Le stylo se baladait entre les doigts métalliques de Bucky. Ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur la feuille, la main de chair dans les cheveux, regardait la feuille de papier comme s'il espérait y foutre le feu. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Pourquoi lui demander de se charger de la liste des invités alors qu'il ignorait environ les noms des trois quarts de ces gens ?

« Stark a vraiment les moyens d'envoyer tout ce beau monde en Irlande ?

\- Puisqu'il le dit, » s'amusa Sam.

 _You know you can crush  
Poor me in two  
But gentle, oh so gentle  
Are the things you do_

La tête de Sam dodelinait au rythme de la musique qui tournait dans son poste radio. Bucky ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais son pied suivait le rythme. Il éprouvait la grande envie d'aller déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Nina Simone pour la remercier de l'avoir soutenu pendant qu'ils s'acharnaient à faire cette foutue liste d'invité.

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, dans la voiture, » amorça Sam.

Bucky leva les yeux. Sam leva son stylo, lui demandant d'attendre, et alla dans la cuisine pour en revenir avec deux verres de jus d'orange. Il en posa un devant Bucky en veillant à ne pas toucher les feuilles, et garda l'autre dans la main. Bucky ne put camoufler un sourire. Depuis qu'il avait échoué dans le même bureau que Barton, sa consommation de caféine avait triplé, et Sam, en contrepartie, avait quadruplé son apport en vitamine C.

« Je suis celui qui t'ai proposé de venir à l'Amicale des Vétérans, repris cependant le Faucon, mais que j'ai refusé d'être conseiller. J'en suis désolé. L'ennui, c'est que c'est pas très déontologique.

\- J'te suis pas, avoua Bucky, sa voix se répandant dans son verre.

\- Tu peux pas être le conseiller de quelqu'un, repris Sam, si t'entretiens une relation privée avec lui. Or, je te considère comme un ami, donc je ne peux pas. »

 _I say Buck  
There ain't no other man around  
Get your lover gal  
To calm right down  
No question 'bout the way  
I feel for you_

Le jus arrêta sa couse seulement à quelques millimètres des lèvres rosées de Bucky, qui leva les yeux vers Sam. Celui-ci prit quelques gorgées, avant de reposer son verre presque brutalement sur la table. Il maudirait éternellement Romanoff pour l'avoir consigné à la liste des invités, il le jurait devant Dieu. Et ce peu importait à quel point il adorait la fille, sur ce coup-là, il se sentait escroqué.

« Sauf si je me suis trompé, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Non ! »

Sam sursauta et garda les yeux ronds, manquant de peu de faire tomber son verre. Même Bucky sembla choqué par sa propre réaction et garda le silence quelques instants. Puis il secoua la tête, cachant son regard derrière ses cheveux.

« Non, répéta-t-il. C'est juste que… Je savais pas. »

 _So gentle, oh so gentle  
Are the things you do_

A chaque fois que Bucky était soumis à ces relents de timidité, Sam avait beaucoup trop de peine à retenir un sourire. C'était à ça qu'il arrivait à voir s'il avait pris les pilules du S.H.I.E.L.D ou non. Quand il les prenaient, il était ou apathique, ou surexcité et constamment au bord des larmes. Quand il ne les prenaient pas, il était certes plus calme, plus taciturne, mais aussi beaucoup plus sincère. Cependant il ne savait pas si Bucky lui-même arrivait à voir la différence.

« Bon, je crois qu'on en a fini, finit toutefois par dire Sam en abattant son stylo sur la table, y a bien assez de monde comme ça.

\- Je déteste déjà tous ces gens, » grogna Bucky en retour.

 _Oh, gentle oh so gentle  
Are the things you do_

* * *

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Qu'il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose…_

« Barton, soupira Bucky, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Est-ce que tu peux couper ça ? J'essaye de te parler là. »

Clint, une sucette dans la bouche, coupa la sono, avant de se tourner vers Bucky, l'interrogeant du regard. L'autre soupira longuement, et laissa retomber ses coudes sur le bureau. Le clavier trembla légèrement devant lui.

« Comment ça tu vas au mariage avec le fils Maximoff ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Il m'a proposé, se défendit sobrement Clint en haussant les épaules, j'allais pas dire non.

\- T'étais mon dernier espoir Barton !

\- Tu trouveras. »

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre le tâcle subtil, la référence à sa conversation téléphonique et la manière dont il avait voulu le devancer avec Natasha. Bucky se contenta de lui lever son majeur, accompagnant son geste ô combien éloquent d'un :

« Traître. »

Clint ricana avant de rallumer la sono. Après tout, il prenait son travail de disc-jokey très au sérieux. Au mariage de Captain America alias son idole d'enfance et Iron Man alias celui qui inventait ses nouvelles flèches, il ne fallait pas faire de bavure. Bucky n'avait eu le droit qu'à un veto, et il l'avait déjà utilisé pour Blanche-Neige. Qui donc remplacerait la Marche Nuptiale par « Un Chant d'Amour » ?! Clint putain de Barton. C'était peut-être un véto utilisé rapidement mais pas gâché. Ça restait un mariage, Steve restait vieux jeu, et il restait centenaire. Ne manquerait plus qu'il ait une crise cardiaque le jour de son mariage. Ajouté au fait que Blanche-Neige était le film préféré d'Hitler, décidément, non, Bucky n'avait aucune sympathie pour ce choix. **

Ainsi, il dut subir Taylor Swift, Britney Spears, et Ed Sheeran, mais approuva, the Andrew Sisters, Jackie Wilson et Elvis Presley. Ce fut par ailleurs en plein milieu de _A Little Less Conversation,_ que Clint, ironiquement, décida de relancer la conversation.

« Je reste bloqué sur cette histoire de costume. »

Bucky, qui avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur et les doigts sur le clavier –on avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait, le « galaga » était un jeu génial-, risqua à son tour un regard vers Barton, qui jouait avec la télécommande de sa sono.

« Donc, nous, les super, je veux dire, continua Clint. On doit y aller costumés mais on doit aussi représenter notre équipe ? »

Barnes devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à réfléchir à la question. Il resta statique quelques instants, en fait, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, Clint le devança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ?

\- J'allais justement te dire que j'en sais rien, » admit le soldat sans autre forme de tergiversation.

Clint soupira, mais voyant que son collègue n'était pas prêt à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il retourna à sa tâche principale :

« Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ? »

Bucky avait craint que Steve ne fasse une crise cardiaque en plein milieu de son mariage mais il devait bien avouer que sur ce coup-là, ce fut lui qui la frôla, dès que Clint appuya sur « play ».

 _What's love got to do  
Got to with it ?  
What's love  
But a secondhand emotion ?!_

« Barton, s'exclama Bucky, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

\- Je la trouve sympa, se défendit Clint.

 _\- C'est un mariage_! S'étrangla l'autre.

 _\- Justement,_ c'est mon expérience personnelle du mariage qui parle. »

Complètement atterré parce qu'il venait d'entendre et résistant à l'envie furieuse et grandissante de sortir en courant pour se jeter par la fenêtre, Bucky préféra prendre, sur son bureau, le livre que Sam lui avait prêté et l'abattit sur sa tête en attendant que supplice prenne fin. Tant pis pour le galaga.

* * *

« Et tu vas le faire ? »

En fait, il y avait définitivement quelque chose que Bucky détestait plus que la liste des invités. C'était mettre les faire-part dans chacune des enveloppes pour chacun des invités. Il se dit que, quelque part, heureusement que Sam était là, autrement, il aurait eu tôt fait d'attraper le magnum le plus proche et de tirer dans toutes les enveloppes pour passer ses nerfs.

Surtout que là, tout de suite, il avait d'autres problèmes. Comme les décisions stupides qu'il pouvait prendre après cinq heures passés dans la même pièce que Clint Barton. Alors que ces décisions concernaient, tout de même, il fallait bien le rappeler, le mariage de son meilleur ami.

« Quatre verre de vodkas plus tard ça m'avait plus l'air aussi ridicule ? » Tenta-t-il pour sa défense.

Sam éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, juste un rire chaud, diablement amusé, et d'une sincérité qui fit sourire Bucky presque malgré lui. Oui, définitivement, il était tout de même heureux que ce type là l'aide à traverser cette préparation qui prenait de plus en plus des airs de cauchemar. Il espérait sincèrement que la cérémonie serait aussi réussie que tout le monde le promettait.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un, toi ? » Finit-il cependant par demander.

Bucky s'arrêta en plein mouvement alors qu'il venait à peine de formuler sa phrase. Il déglutit et leva les yeux vers Sam. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait posé la question. Mais elle s'était presque imposée d'elle-même. Parce qu'il se sentait bien, qu'il était à l'aise, et que parfois, quand il était avec Sam, il arrivait à exprimer des pensées qui trottaient dans un coin de sa tête alors qu'il n'en avait même pas confiance. A tel point que sa propre spontanéité en face de l'homme volant avait tendance à le surprendre.

Sam, de son côté, en train de replier une enveloppe, ne fit pas celui qui n'avait pas compris –Dieu merci-, et ne se montra aucunement embarrassé par la question. En fait, dans une équipe de super héros composé à quatre-vingt cinq pourcent d'individus de sexe masculin, il s'attendait à tout. Il se contenta de hocher la tête négativement, ne prenant pas la question personnellement, sans voir –ou faisant semblant de ne pas voir- que Bucky ne le quittait pas du regard. Mais quand il leva les yeux vers Barnes, ce dernier regarda immédiatement dans la direction opposée et changea de sujet beaucoup trop vivement pour être honnête.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de sourire.

* * *

« Bonjour amour. Quelqu'un est parti récupérer Clint dans les poubelles ? »***

Sur ces mots, Tony logea sa tête dans le creux du cou de Steve avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce dernier sourit et lui tendis une tasse de café. L'ingénieur se laissa retomber sur la chaise à côté de lui, et il lui fallut quelques gorgées de caféine pour se rendre compte que Barnes était là, de l'autre côté de la table, l'expression indéchiffrable, mais pas foncièrement hostile. Tous deux se saluèrent brièvement. Bucky était tout simplement venu accomplir son devoir de garçon d'honneur, à savoir prendre les alliances, avant le grand départ. Naturellement, la discussion lancée avec Steve avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, et cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils discutaient sans interruption. Ils reprirent par ailleurs leur débat cinématographique sur Star Wars là où ils l'avaient laissé avant l'intrusion de l'ingénieur, qui s'octroya, tout le long, un petit déjeuner en bonne et due forme, croisant ses doigts avec ceux de Steve dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Bucky finit par avaler ses pilules du matin.

Une fois que Tony eut finit de manger, il débarrassa, et étonnamment, Steve vint l'aider. Alors qu'ils nettoyaient tous les deux tasses et assiettes du petit-déjeuner, ils s'échangèrent quelques messes basses. Ce que Bucky ne remarqua pas, ou plutôt, ce que Bucky fit semblant de ne pas remarquer alors qu'il recevait un message de Natasha qui l'informait qu'elle et Sam avaient récupérés Clint et Matt Murdock dans les poubelles. Cependant, après avoir répondu, il constata que non seulement Steve et Tony continuaient de chuchoter, mais qu'en plus, ils le regardaient en se voulant discret. Échec total, inutile de le préciser. Mais, rendu groggy par son traitement, Bucky se contenta de faire silence, replongeant son nez dans son verre d'eau.

* * *

Et c'était parti pour des heures de route dans un avion tout plein de super-héros. Tout le monde était fatigué, voire nerveux, certains ronchons, d'autre au contraire, surexcités, et nommer ces derniers seraient foncièrement inutiles. Sam prit place à côté d'un hublot, et plaça son sac sur le siège voisin, avant de le fouiller pour en sortir une petite bouteille de jus d'orange. Il lui fallait au moins ça. A l'arrière, il entendait Logan jouer des coudes pour se faire une place, Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson et Karen Page chercher désespérément leurs sièges parce que personne ne leur avait dit que c'était chacun pour soi et qu'il n'y avait pas place désignée, Peter Parker couinait parce que Natasha l'avait poussé –que du bon- Pepper Potts tenter de canaliser tout le monde, Jane et Darcy discutaient de la possible arrivée de Thor directement à Dublin, Wanda et Pietro piaillaient en Sokovien, Tony profitait des derniers instants avant le décollage pour essayer de joindre Bruce Banner parce que « sincèrement, ce serait plus sympa » s'il venait, Wade Wilson était… eh bien, Wade Wilson. Juste derrière Sam, Rhodey se défendait auprès d'un de ses supérieurs hiérarchique pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, et bon sang, l'entendre parler de tout ce jardon militaire, parfois, ça lui rappelait tellement Riley…

Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm –quelle idée de mettre autant de super-héros et leurs proches dans un même appareil ?- Sam finit par apercevoir Bucky, une main dans la poche, déambuler dans l'allée en cherchant une place disponible et surtout en veillant à heurter tout le monde. Presque par réflexe, Sam lui fit signe.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? S'enquit-il alors que l'autre arrivait à son niveau.

\- Euh... Si ça te dérange pas. »

Sam repris son sac et le plaça au-dessus de sa tête, sur le porte-bagage, signifiant à Bucky qu'il pouvait prendre place. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une petite sacoche pour le voyage, ayant mis sa valise dans la soute. Il s'assit en silence, et soupira longuement. Autour d'eux, tous les autres semblaient trouver un semblant d'harmonie. Sam avait cru comprendre que Steve était dans la cabine de pilotage, mais vu comment s'était terminé le vol la dernière fois qu'il avait été aux commandes d'un appareil, il se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Heureusement, il y avait une pilote professionnelle avec eux.

« Pas de pilule ? Demanda Sam en jaugeant le petit sac de Bucky qui ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une bouteille d'eau, un MP3 et des écouteurs.

\- Pas dans l'avion, répondit distraitement Barnes. Effets secondaires indésirables, surtout que j'ai déjà le mal de l'air. J'ai vomi en allant en Chine la dernière fois. »

Sam ne répondit pas, se contentant d'opiner avec un sourire et un petit soupir. La pilote enclencha la communication, les salua dans les règles de l'art avant de leur demander à tous d'attacher leurs ceintures.

« Il y a quelque chose que Steve et Tony ne me disent pas, » finit cependant par dire Bucky.

Tout en bouclant sa ceinture, Sam se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de lâcher une onomatopée. Bucky passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

« Disons que j'ai l'impression que ça me concerne. Et ça me met mal à l'aise. »

Pour le coup, et à voir son expression, Sam ne voyait pas l'intérêt de remettre sa parole en doute. Il devait bien avoir l'instinct pour ce genre de choses. Il se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son siège.

« T'as demandé à Steve ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- J'ai essayé. Il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. Quand on sait à quel point il est mauvais menteur c'est vexant.

\- Ça me rappelle la Californie. » Ricana Sam, neutre.

Le tressautement des sourcils de Bucky lui donna raison. Ils ne dirent rien de plus, à ce sujet du moins. Pietro demanda à voix haute pourquoi l'on avait pas de projection de film alors que l'on était dans un avion américain, et Peter avoua qu'il avait oublié les DVD, ce qui lui attira un torrent de huées. Inutile de dire qu'il n'osa pas avouer que c'était la faute de Wade.

« Ils ont de la chance, » dit alors Bucky alors que l'avion avait déjà pris beaucoup d'altitude.

On pouvait voir les points d'interrogation à la place des yeux de Sam. Sur l'expression du brun, l'on pouvait clairement voir qu'il essayait de penser à tout, sauf au fait qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du sol. Mais Sam ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. De Peter et Pietro qui faisaient face à une levée de bouclier, de Scott et Clint qui avaient allumé leur ordinateur pour continuer de travailler sur leur playlist, ou Hope, Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, Natasha et Maria qui racontaient leur prouesses guerrière ?

« De s'être trouvé, » précisa alors Bucky.

Alors Sam comprit, en voyant Tony se lever pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la cabine de pilotage.

« Jaloux ? » se moqua-t-il.

Bucky ne prit pas la remarque pour lui étant donné qu'il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Oui et non, avoua-t-il cependant. Je me dis juste que ça doit être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un... Comme ça. De se réveiller aux côtés d'une personne qu'on aime. De prendre la main de quelqu'un, et de se sentir chez soi. »

Sam pencha la tête sur le coté. Certainement. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas avoir leur chance, se dit-il. La route était longue, après tout, et semée d'embûches. L'on était jamais vraiment sûr que l'on était tombé sur la bonne personne. Et l'on souffrait toujours. Il fallait de la résistance, de la patience. Tout le monde n'était pas armé pour être un héros mais il fallait être honnête, tout le monde n'était pas armé pour aimer non plus. Et pourtant, tout le monde avait besoin d'amour. Non ?

Se pensant, il fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit un paquet de friandise qu'il ouvrit discrètement en espérant que les daleux du coin n'allaient pas le détecter. C'était comme dans le car scolaire. Quiconque avait de la nourriture sur lui serait le plus entouré de la nation. Sauf que Sam n'avait pas envie d'être entouré. Il avait envie de passer un voyage serein et tranquille. A côté de lui, Bucky avait les yeux dans le vide.

De manière presque automatique, le pilote dirigea le paquet vers lui. Juste un échange d'oeillades et Bucky se servit, marmottant un merci. Ils n'avaient personne, mais au moins, ils avaient des bonbons.

* * *

« _Tout est super-génial ! Tout est cool quand tu joues dans la même équipe ! Tout est super génial ! C'est un rêve magique… !_ »

De là où il était, Bucky pouvait voir Scott et Clint lever les bras, et si Sam n'avait pas une aussi bonne vue que lui, il entendait parfaitement leurs voix passer par-dessus la chanson elle-même. Derrière lui, Rhodey se pinça le nez. Bucky quant à lui prit une grande inspiration.

« Ça va être la pire cérémonie de tous les temps, » articula-t-il, complètement défait.

Sam ouvrit un paquet de chips. Stress alimentaire.

* * *

« J'ai atterrit dans une poubelle, Nat, insistait Clint.

\- Pauvre bébé, rétorquait l'autre. Heureusement que Murdock était là. »

Aussi comique et pathétique –au sens étymologique du terme- que soit le dialogue, ce n'était pas ce qui avait réveillé Sam. C'était Bucky, à côté de lui. Les mains croisés devant son visage, il n'avait de cesse de se triturer les doigts, faisant s'entrechoquer les plaques métalliques de son bras gauche. Il respirait par à-coup. Oui. Sam s'en souvenait maintenant. Le mal de l'air.

Il faisait nuit dehors. La plupart des Avengers dormait et c'était un miracle en soi, mais tout un chacun profitaient du fait que Clint et Scott avaient fini par arriver à court de batterie. Tony était de retour sur son siège, et Steve était assis à côté de lui. Tous deux dormaient à poings fermés. Il ne fallut qu'un coup d'œil au siège derrière lui pour que Sam comprenne que Rhodey s'en était allé dans la salle de commande.

Il tendit la main. Elle se referma sur celle, de chair et d'os, de Bucky, qui était tellement occupé à tenter de canaliser son souffle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son voisin s'était réveillé. Sa main serra la sienne, et Sam s'appliqua à aider son ami à reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Bucky ne sut déterminer de prime abord d'où venait la sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait. Son souffle n'était plus court, il n'avait plus la nausée, les battements de son cœur s'étaient calmés. Pour le moment. La fin d'une crise passagère ne voulait pas dire qu'une autre ne pouvait pas venir à tout moment. Mais au moins, pour le moment, il était en paix. Et il avait l'impression que cela lui arrivait trop peu souvent ces derniers temps. Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Sam, et ses cheveux ruisselaient sur son chandail. Ce dernier avait la respiration régulière, preuve d'un sommeil profond. Dans le hublot, Bucky put voir que le soleil se levait à peine. En revanche, il ne vit pas qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Sam.

* * *

« _Ce rêve bleu ! C'est un nouveau monde en couleur !_

\- Barton, s'écria Logan, coupe ça, putain de merde !

\- J'ai un droit de véto sur cette chanson, » ajouta Hope, même si elle avait moins de hargne dans la gorge que Wolverine.

Dans l'avion, on en était arrivé à croire que le vol ne finirait jamais.

* * *

A la finalité, Dublin n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Si certains avaient pu douter, ce n'était plus du tout, mais réellement plus du tout le cas maintenant qu'ils avaient tous le pied à terre. Le ciel était d'un bleu d'une pureté incroyable, certains diraient impossible, à tel point que le soleil ressemblait à un immense joyau si proche de la Terre qu'il en devenait palpable.

Tous avaient eu le droit à des chambres d'hôtels, partagées ou individuelles, avec vu sur un immense parc. Les Vengeurs et leurs comparses avaient réservés deux étages à eux tous.

Sam commença sincèrement à penser à s'installer définitivement dès lors qu'il vit sa chambre. Espacée, savamment et sobrement décorée sans en devenir froide. Un immense lit parfaitement rond se trouvait au milieu, non loin de la fenêtre qui laissait entrer la lumière dorée, le sol était recouvert d'une belle moquette sobre. Quant à la salle de bain, elle lui donna envie de s'évanouir. Alors qu'il l'explorait du regard, Sam entendit frapper à sa porte. Il posa son sac à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il constata que le couloir était vide.

Au sol, il n'y avait qu'un paquet de friandises.

Sam ricana.

« Tu sais, dit-il à voix haute, il va falloir retravailler ton comportement social. »

Mais sans rien dire de plus, il ramassa le présent, et referma la porte de sa chambre. Peut-être que certains allaient vouloir explorer les lieux, faire les touristes, où il ne savait quoi d'autre. Sam, lui, ne rêvait que de dormir. Par Dieu, qu'il détestait le décalage horaire.

* * *

Les invitations avaient tout de même été claires. Le très futur couple Stark-Rogers n'était pas encore fou il fallait bien une cérémonie dans les règles, bon sang de bon sang. Ainsi donc, toute la première partie du mariage se déroulait en intérieur et de manière purement traditionnelle. Tout un chacun était sur son trente-et-un, aussi solennel que l'exigeait la situation. D'un côté, Bucky, Sam et Natasha, vêtus du bleu réglementaire des garçons et filles d'honneur de Steve. Bucky avait tiré ses cheveux derrière sa tête, attachés en un petit chignon élégant, et s'était rasé de très près. Natasha avait préféré lâcher ses cheveux, sculptés par de belles ondulations qui rappelaient les vagues en pleine mer. Sam, qui n'avait que faire d'un miracle capillaire, avait préféré mettre des lunettes de soleil. Une affaire de style. En face d'eux, Pepper, Rhodey et Happy, quant à eux vêtus du rouge si représentatif et extravagant d'Iron Man.

Le plafond de la salle était tout constellé d'arc, rappelant la forme d'une église, de même que la grande rosasse illuminée qui perçait le grand mur en face de l'autel. Celui-ci était relié à l'entrée de la salle, au sol, par un grand tapis rouge, au plafond, par une suite de lustres sphériques. Le sol était recouvert de parquet blanc. Le plafond avait été chargé d'une multitude de ballons et guirlandes en tout genre, parfois élégantes, parfois fantaisistes, les chaises des invitées étaient toutes décorées de fleurs délicates, en particulier des orchidées, et toute une guirlande de ces belles fleurs blanches, rouges et bleues ornaient l'arche sous laquelle se trouvait le prêtre, vêtu de blanc. Rhodey avait une foule d'histoire drôle à raconter sur ces décorations et sur les choix que lui et la Vision avaient dû faire.

Pour l'entrée des mariés, Clint fit le choix de _It's Too Late to Turn Back Now,_ et la moitié des convives dû ravaler un rire hystérique et nerveux, alors que l'archer échangeait une poignée de main entendue avec Scott. Sam comme Natasha purent entendre grogner Bucky dans sa barbe. "Au moins ce n'était pas _Blank Space_ ou _Sugar_." Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tony fut le premier à se présenter à l'hôtel. Il portait un costume cintré, sur mesure d'un blanc immaculé, mais qui tendait toutefois vers le gris très clair. La veste était croisée, parée de six boutons d'un rouge assez sombre pour sembler noir, accordé à une chemise bordeaux, et une cravate dorée striée de rouge sombre. Ses boutons de manchettes clinquants renvoyaient la lumière. Le génie était accompagné de Darcy Lewis. Comment elle s'était retrouvée là, quel pari avait-elle gagné contre le milliardaire, il était difficile de le dire mais ce qui était certain, c'était que la petite brune à lunettes était fière de son coup.

Steve arriva à son tour, avec un invité de marque, à savoir Thor, qui était arrivé le matin même par le biais du pont arc-en-ciel et qui avait eu l'idée aussi malicieuse que judicieuse de ne le dire à personne, si bien que la surprise causée par son entrée était presque égale à l'émotion générale, ce qui le rendait autrement fier.

Le super-soldat avait quant à lui opté pour du sombre, un costume d'un bleu si sombre qu'il semblait noir, de style britannique, un seul bouton blanc refermant la veste, dévoilant le veston noir, la chemise blanche et la cravate couleur de nuit, tandis qu'un mouchoir de velours était plié dans la poche pectorale de la veste.

Sitôt qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les deux « accompagnateurs » s'en retournèrent s'asseoir au premier rang et la cérémonie proprement dite put enfin commencer. Le pasteur s'exprima longuement et sans aucun doute que ses mots étaient juste ou faisaient sens, mais il fallait être honnête, personne n'écoutait jamais ces discours, dont les grandes lignes étaient connues et reconnues par tous. Et s'il y avait une chose dont tous étaient sûrs, c'était que Steve et Tony étaient les moins attentifs de tous. Tous deux se tenaient les mains et se regardaient dans les yeux, les pupilles brunes et bleues brillantes, et des sourires presque imperceptibles s'étaient dessinés sur leurs lèvres.

Steve parla le premier.

Il n'aurait tout simplement jamais cru se retrouver ici un jour. « Le type qui souhaitait ça est tombé dans la glace il y a soixante-dix ans ». Quand il s'était réveillé dans ce nouveau monde, il s'était dit qu'il avait tout perdu. Que tout ce qu'il avait connu était resté en arrière, qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'avoir une place nulle part. Déjà avant et pendant la guerre, il n'avait l'impression d'être un paria trop maigre pour faire la guerre, pour prouver sa valeur, puis forcé de porter une bannière étoilée sur la poitrine pour enfin combattre. Et quand il s'était réveillé des décennies plus tard, il avait découvert que tout ce en quoi il avait cru, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu n'était qu'un fétu de paille qui avait pris feu il y avait bien longtemps.

Il avait longtemps cru qu'il n'avait plus rien, qu'il n'était rien, mais il avait les Avengers, il avait cette famille bancale. Et il avait Tony Stark, maintenant. Et il voulait bien retraverser toutes ces souffrances si cela lui permettait de garder ce bonheur pour toujours.

A côté d'elle Natasha entendit Sam déglutir et Bucky se racler la gorge. Elle sourit. Les garçons allaient ouvrir les vannes. En face d'elle, elle constata que Pepper serrait déjà un mouchoir dans sa main et que Happy reniflait. Seul Rhodey réussissait à garder la tête froide pour le moment. Natasha retint un ricanement. C'était à celui qui pleurerait en dernier.

La première chose que Tony répondit à Steve fut qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se battre pour l'avoir à ses côtés. Le mariage était une bataille, l'amour une guerre constante, il était vrai, mais ils s'étaient trouvé l'un l'autre à présent et Tony acceptait d'être là pour panser les blessures de son soldat, aussi longtemps qu'il le laisserait faire, parce que si Steve se trouvait ici, en face de lui, c'était qu'il croyait en lui comme personne ne croyait en lui, qu'il avait vu en lui ce que peut-être personne n'avait vu, et que cette chose soit belle ou laide, il l'avait accepté et choisi de lui donner sa vie aujourd'hui.

Vint le moment de l'échange des alliances. Bucky les sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste et était si fébrile qu'il manqua de peu de les faire tomber, mais Rhodey vint à son secours avant que la situation ne dégénère.

L'ensemble des invités regardèrent le premier anneau passer sur un doigt, puis le second sur un autre, les deux bijoux, comme deux promesses forgées dans le métal le plus rare au monde, scintillant sous la lumière colorée de la rosasse.

« Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. »

D'abord le baiser fut doux, presque timide, délicat comme un pétale de rose. Puis Tony posa ses mains de part et d'autre du cou de Steve et approfondit l'échange comme s'il craignit que son cœur ne s'arrête si l'autre s'éloignait encore. Car ce baiser voulait dire qu'à présent, où qu'ils soient, leur nom était tatoué dans le cœur de l'autre.

Bucky versa une larme, qu'il essuya distraitement de sa main de chair, et Clint savait que ses cachets n'avaient rien à voir dedans. Oh bien sûr, il accuserait certainement ces derniers mais le tireur n'était pas dupe. Puisque même lui tirait un mouchoir de sa poche pour se moucher dedans. Raison pour laquelle ce fut Scott qui décida de lancer le prochain morceau.

Toute l'assistance se leva pour décerner un tonnerre d'applaudissement aux mariés. Tous deux se tournèrent vers les invités avec des visages illuminés, avant que ne tombe la pluie de riz et de confettis, les cris, les encouragements, tout l'amour ressenti, sublimé en cette joie intense qui, ils l'espéraient, durerait encore longtemps.

 _I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rockin' till the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love !_

* * *

 _Sometimes you feel insecure  
Trust me baby I understand  
(straight up for real)  
Even with no manucure,  
Just know that I'll still hold your hand  
(haha, I'm just sayin' !)_

La suite de la cérémonie se déroulait donc sur le toit de la bâtisse, et là, l'on pouvait dire que les choses sérieuses avaient commencés. La plupart des invités ne s'étaient pas trop changés, ayant juste ajouté quelque chose à leur tenue pour montrer leur choix, sachant que la règle spéciale ne concernait que les Avengers, et les volontaires, bien entendu. Ces derniers arrivaient donc avec quelques trains de retard, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que tous avaient déployés des trésors d'imagination.

Natasha Romanoff et Hope Van Dyne avaient refaites leurs combinaisons aux couleurs d'Iron Man, ainsi que la Vision, même si ce dernier avait gardé sa cape. Rhodey s'était contenté de venir avec son armure, car elle en disait bien assez. Pepper, qui n'avait pas de super-costume à revêtir, était venue en robe rouge –qui n'était pas la même que celle qu'elle avait plus tôt-, avec un faux réacteur arc au milieu de la poitrine. Maria portait un veston doré ainsi qu'un pantalon à pince rouges. Jane et Darcy étaient elles aussi toutes d'or et d'écarlate, alors que Thor avait troqué sa cape rouge contre une bleue entre les deux parties de la cérémonie.

Scott, de même avait repeinte les parties noires de son costume en bleu et avait posé un A sur son casque, même s'il le gardait rétracté la plupart du temps. Coulson portait une cravate aux couleurs du drapeau américain. Les agents du SHIELD étaient un peu plus divisés. America Chavez, qui accompagnait Kate Bishop, avait juste eu à mettre son short et son top au motif de la bannière étoilée, tandis que Kate s'était parée d'une superbe robe bleue foncée. Wanda portait son habituelle tenue rouge qu'elle avait accordée à de nombreux accessoires bleus et blanc. A l'inverse, Pietro, vêtu de sa tenue de combat bleue, avait ajouté quelques artifices rouges. Mais le plus imaginatif avait été Bucky. Ou tout du moins, c'était l'idée que Clint avait réussi à lui faire avoir en lui vidant une bouteille de vodka dans le gosier.

Il était venu en Captain America. Pas de formulation équivoque. Il était vraiment venu en Captain America. Tout y était. L'étoile blanche sur le poitrail et les épaules, les bandes rouges et blanches sur les hanches. La seule différence était le pantalon, qu'il avait préféré noir. Il s'était plié au jeu de bonne grâce et l'accolade de Steve lui confirma que ce n'était pas si mal, mais son envie de s'enterrer vivant le plus vite possible s'éteint quand Sam vint. Parce que ce crétin était aussi venu en Captain America. Il avait toujours ses ailes rouges, mais tout son costume s'était paré de bleu et de blanc. Et pour être sûr que tout le monde le voit bien, il était arrivé en volant. On jouait le jeu ou on ne jouait pas.

Bucky n'arrivait pas à étouffer son rire. Alors il se contenta de lui tendre son poing.

« _Pouka-pouka-pouk_ ! »

 _You're so beautiful (Shake it Shake it)  
Give the world a show (Move it Move it)  
Go up down up down up down  
Go up down up down up down  
Shake it fast !_

Les mariés avait très naturellement ouvert le bal et peu importe la réputation de danseur qu'avait Steve Rogers autrefois, force était de constater qu'il s'était rattrapé. Ses garçons et filles d'honneur n'avaient rien dit sur les mois d'entrainement intensif qu'ils lui avaient infligé pour en arriver là. Puis la fête à proprement parler pu réellement commencer. Sur un toit d'un hôtel Irlandais, près d'une vingtaine de super-héros et alliés dansaient à en perdre haleine sur la piste centrale, ou riaient à gorge déployée près du buffet. Buvant, mangeant, dansant. C'était un jour sans mission, sans danger, un jour où ils avaient les deux pieds dans le présent, pouvaient rire sans être hanté à hier ou penser à demain, car aujourd'hui ils célébraient l'amour, et peu importait leur âge, ils avaient tous l'impression d'être revenus dans les temps premiers, quand tout était bon, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Les chaussures claquaient sur le sol, les mains tapaient les unes dans les autres, les danseurs voguaient d'une dalle à l'autre, on passait de cavalier en cavalière, l'on sautait, l'on tournait, sans jamais se départir de la seule chose qui importait aujourd'hui : la célébration.

* * *

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on !  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say in the songs  
Until' the dawn  
Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on babe !_

Tous pensaient sincèrement que l'idée de concours de danse de Tony tomberait à l'eau. En fait, beaucoup s'étaient plu à penser qu'il avait oublié et que la journée se déroulerait sans anicroche. Et pourtant. Non seulement il s'en souvenait, mais il le leur rappela très vite.

Naturellement Captain America et Iron Man, en costume –tout du moins pour Steve, Tony refusait de s'encombrer de son armure, cela allait sans dire, ouvrirent le bal, avec une ravissante valse qui elle aussi, avait été travaillée des mois durant. Certes, Steve marcha une fois sur le pied de son tout nouvel époux, mais tous firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

Pepper et Rhodey s'était lancé juste après eux, ayant opté pour une salsa très rythmée. Pour ça Rhodey s'était naturellement séparé de l'armure de War Machine, fallait pas déconner quand même. Et si Pepper était connue pour être la personne la plus organisée de tout Stark Industries, tous comprirent rapidement que elle et son cavalier improvisaient complètement. Mais avec brio. Parce que c'était ainsi que se dansait la salsa. Ils commencèrent avec les pas de base, avant d'en arriver à une technique qui n'était pas vraiment celle de débutants, pour finir par une prouesse acrobatique qui s'acheva sur la PDG de Stark Industrie presque à l'horizontale, un bras tendu derrière elle, l'autre main dans celle de Rhodey. Applaudissements alors que tous deux gardaient la pause, essoufflées.

Wanda et la Vision prirent la relève, ayant fait le choix d'une rumba très travaillée. Et ils eurent une manière bien à eux de penser l'exercice. L'on aurait pu croire que pour un androïde comme la Vision, danser ne serait pas une fine affaire mais au contraire, il intégra la technique certainement comme aucun humain ne pouvait le faire. Wanda quant à elle, était dominatrice, active, fougueuse. La Sorcière Rouge ne tarda pas à se servir de sa magie, pour un but purement esthétique, qui fit de leur prestation un véritable délice visuel.

Pietro et Clint –surtout ce dernier- n'avaient pas eu froid aux yeux lorsqu'ils avaient choisi le fox-trot. Vu les pas demandés et la vitesse à laquelle il fallait les exécuter, c'était un pari des plus risqués. Pourtant ils brûlèrent les planches, parce qu'il n'y avait rien que Quicksilver ne connaissait mieux que la vitesse, et Clint n'avait pas menti. Il était _plutôt_ doué. A voir la lueur dans leurs yeux, il était évident que le fumier supersonique et l'archer prenaient la compétition très au sérieux.

Natasha et Maria étaient certainement celles que personne n'attendait. D'une part parce que personne n'aurait pu se douter que l'agent Hill était le mystérieux « cavalier » de Romanoff, d'autre part, parce qu'on savait que l'espionne était une ballerine. Or, elles avaient choisi le tango. Et quel tango. Effroyable de sensualité et de force. Natasha, bien que plus petite, guidait Maria, qui semblait se laisser aller, tout simplement, sans même chercher à deviner les pas. Elle se laissait guider par sa partenaire, se contentant de tenir son regard pour suivre la cadence. Plus personne n'avait eu envie de danser après ça.

Pourtant il fallut bien que Sam et Bucky se jettent à leur tour dans la gueule du loup. Ils s'étaient entraînés plusieurs mercredis de suite pour en arriver là après tout. Ils choisirent de présenter le rock, et s'y adonnèrent avec une joie et une insouciance qu'on ne leur avait jamais vu, des sourires lumineux sur les lèvres. Tous deux dansaient en miroir l'un par rapport à l'autre, sachant exactement ce qu'ils avaient à faire mais aussi capable d'anticiper les mouvements de l'autre, et au milieu de tous ces pas, de ces jeux de jambes, de piétinements, il devenait évident qu'ils ne connaissaient pas seulement la danse : ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre.

Thor et Jane avaient au début voulu lancer une danse asgardienne mais les règles de Tony étaient strictes. Alors ils avaient essayé la valse également. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la plus simple –paraissait-il-, peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la seule danse à deux que Jane connaissait, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Et c'était réussi. Thor était comme un enfant, enthousiaste, riant de ses erreurs, profitant avant tout de la joie de sa compagne.

Hope et Scott clôturèrent le bal avec une java extravagante et rondement menée.

* * *

 _Boy, it's late, walk me home, put your hand in mine  
At the gate, stop and say, "Be my valentine"  
You are, by far, the brightest star I've ever seen  
And I never dreamed I'd be so happy that I could die_

L'on aurait pu croire que l'euphorie retomberait, et pourtant, il n'en était rien. On ne savait plus cela faisait combien de temps que tout un chacun festoyait sur le toit joyeusement. Tout donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient là depuis des jours, et pourtant, on était qu'un milieu de l'après-midi. Tony s'étonnait toujours de voir tout ce qui pouvait se passer en parfois peu de temps.

Quand il pensait à la personne qu'il était il y a encore deux ans, c'était à peine s'il reconnaissait, et si on lui avait dit, ne serait-ce qu'un an plus tôt, qu'il serait bientôt marié et heureux, il aurait ri avec une force insolente. Encore plus fort quand on lui aurait dit que l'homme de sa vie était Captain America. Seulement il était là, les bras passés autour des hanches de son mari, les doigts croisés dans son dos, la tête lovée contre son torse. Ils dansaient encore, doucement, se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

Au risque de sonner comme le narrateur d'un roman à l'eau de rose ou d'une comédie romantique des plus clichés, Tony devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait comme dans un rêve. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait vivre. Avec Steve, lié à lui, trouvant refuge dans ses bras aussi longtemps et aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait, avec le plaisir de pouvoir l'appeler son mari. Son mari. Oh bon sang. Peut-être que cette unique pensée arrêterait de le faire sourire d'ici quelques temps, quand il aurait l'habitude. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il avait un mal fou à ravaler son euphorie. C'était bon signe, non ? Signe qu'il avait fait le bon choix ? En croisant le regard de Steve, Tony comprit que c'était le cas.

« Eh ? » S'étonna Steve.

Une expression mélancolique s'était peinte sur le visage de Tony, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il baissa les yeux et se cacha nouveau contre Steve.

« J'aurais voulu que cette journée ne soit que pour nous.

\- Mais elle l'est, répondit Steve.

\- Pas vraiment, répliqua Tony.

\- Tony. Nous nous sommes mariés. Même si j'étais à l'autre bout du monde, je ne me sentirais jamais aussi proche de toi que maintenant. »

Se disant, Steve se pencha à son oreille.

« Et la journée n'est pas encore finie… »

Et une chose était sûre. Pour quelqu'un qui était désigné par l'ensemble de ses collègues et des médias en général comme un parangon de moral et de pureté, Steve avait beaucoup d'idées en têtes, idée qu'il s'appliqua à glisser à l'oreille de Tony qui s'empourpra violemment en mettant le tout sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais bordel. Cependant le cerveau de l'ingénieur marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant une silhouette qui, il en était sûre, n'était pas là au début de la cérémonie. Il portait une combinaison noire étrange qui rappelait vaguement un félin mais au milieu de tous ces super-héros en costume, qui pourrait trouver qu'il détonnait ? Tony tapota l'épaule de Steve qui suivit son regard. Sa mâchoire se tendit en reconnaissant l'invité surprise. Ce dernier sonda rapidement les invités du regard, avant de trancher la foule dansante, s'en allant vers le buffet, où se trouvaient Sam, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Scott et Wanda.

Scott commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, appuyé contre le buffet, tandis que Wanda passait à sa troisième assiette de petits fours. Sam se reposait contre Bucky, un bras autour des épaules de ce dernier, aussi hilare que s'il avait trop bu alors que tous pouvaient attester que ce n'était pas le cas. Lui et Clint s'affairaient à essayer de nourrir l'homme au bras métallique, qui étouffait sous leurs marques d'affection alors que Natasha se moquait ouvertement de lui. Heureusement pour lui, si l'on pouvait dire, ils furent sauvés par l'arrivée de l'homme à la combinaison noir. Tous se turent soudainement.

« Euh… Fit tout de même Scott. Salut, monsieur habillé en gros chat ?

\- Monsieur Barnes, fit le dit monsieur, j'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. »

Bucky haussa un sourcil. Il avait encore dans la bouche un cupcake que lui avait donné Sam. Il y avait mieux, comme première impression. Si bien qu'il se contenta de hocher la tête, montrant au nouvel arrivant qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Vous êtes un homme recherché, » dit l'inconnu.

Steve et Tony s'échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête, et s'approchèrent tandis que Tony demandait à JARVIS de lui préparer son armure. Steve ramassa son bouclier, près du buffet, et le fit passer dans son dos alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau des autres. Bucky écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait l'homme masqué vêtu de noir, une expression des plus affligées sur le visage.

« Je ne fais plus ce genre de chose, tenta-t-il de se défendre, d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Mais il y a des gens qui pensent que c'est toujours le cas, dit Steve en arrivant près de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Ils sont en chemin, et ils n'ont pas l'intention de t'attraper vivant. T'challa est ici pour nous aider. »

Aussitôt le signal d'alarme de l'hôtel s'enclencha. Tous les invités, quoi qu'ils fassent et où qu'ils soient, se figèrent soudainement. Natasha et Clint se penchèrent au-dessus du toit pour voir environ une dizaine de camionnettes cerner le bâtiment. Sitôt que les véhicules s'arrêtèrent, les portières s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir des flopés d'hommes armés. Steve se tourna vers l'homme masqué.

« On vous suit. »

L'autre hocha la tête et Steve fit signe à Bucky, qui comprit immédiatement le message. Celui-ci se tourna presque instinctivement vers Sam qui, au même titre que tous les autres, ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Non, fit toutefois Tony qui avait suivi son regard, j'ai besoin de Wilson ici. _Avengers_ , dit-il à voix haute, _préparez-vous, nous sommes attaqués_ ! »

* * *

T'challa, Steve et Bucky sur les talons, descendit l'escalier de secours à toute vitesse, avant de regagner l'intérieur même de l'hôtel. Déjà une douzaine d'hommes armés se trouvaient sur les lieux, mais le trio s'appliqua à répliquer solidement. T'challa ouvrit la voie en donnant un double coup de pied dans le visage du premier venu. Steve lança son bouclier, et Bucky frappa du pied.

« Barnes ! La fenêtre ! »

Bucky comprit immédiatement le message en faisant passer par-dessus ses épaules l'un de ceux qui avaient voulu l'attaquer par derrière. Les coups de feu retentirent. Il plaça son bras métallique devant lui pour parer les balles, avant de frapper de son véritable poing, il se saisit d'une arme et se mit à tirer, dégageant le passage. Alors qu'il arrivait au balcon, un autre tenta de s'interposer, mais il se contenta de l'assommer avec la crosse de la mitrailleuse, avant de prendre son élan et de se jeter dans le vide. Décidément, il détestait ce genre d'exercice.

* * *

Et voilà qu'arrivaient en plus les hélicoptères. Soit, toute l'Irlande refusait obstinément que Steve Rogers et Tony Stark se marient, soit il y avait un autre problème. Et Sam se plaisait à espérer que c'était le cas. Au loin, celui-ci put apercevoir Iron Man et War Machine voler dans les airs. Les deux armures envoyèrent nombre de missiles vers la multitude de soldats qui arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux, ainsi que vers les hélicoptères. Les véhicules au sol, soumis aux explosions, se mirent à faire des tonneaux. Sur le toit de l'hôtel, ils se faisaient toujours plus nombreux, mais manifestement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur toute une troupe de super-héros pas très heureux de se faire gâcher la fête de l'année. Pour sûr, le Faucon n'aimerait pas être l'abruti qui s'attaquerait à Logan mais ça, ce n'était pas son problème. Il attendit juste le signal de Natasha, avant de bondir du toit et de déployer ses ailes. Arrivé en bas, il intercepta deux gus armés, referma ses ailes tout en faisant une pirouette, donnant un coup de pied simultanés aux deux soldats qui s'écroulèrent tandis qu'il atterrissait agilement au sol. Une camionnette sérieusement amochée passa devant lui.

« _Pas mal_ , ricana la voix de Clint dans son oreillette, _mais tu ferais mieux d'accélérer_ !

\- Si c'est toi qui conduit, répliqua Sam en déployant de nouveau ses ailes, pas de problème ! »

Il s'élança à la poursuite de la camionnette. Natasha en pencha à la fenêtre du siège passager, lui faisant signe, avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

« Steve, dit-elle dans le micro, tout se passe bien ? »

* * *

« Ça pourrait mieux se passer ! » Répondit Rogers.

Lui, Bucky et T'challa s'étaient engouffrés dans un tunnel, malheureusement repérés. Ce dernier avait de nombreux mètres d'avance sur Steve. La vache, se dit Steve. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un pouvait courir aussi vite. Il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'aller se moquer de Sam avec les « sur ta gauche » à répétition. Sérieusement, c'était blessant.

Seulement ils étaient poursuivis par de véritables véhicules, qui avaient des gyrophares sur leur toit, sur une autoroute où circulaient aussi des civils, à contresens de surcroît. Steve détestait les autoroutes, c'était aussi un fait. Il évita de justesse une voiture familiale, attrapa le rétroviseur d'un camion pour sauter par-dessus, balança son bouclier dans la manœuvre, et le frisbee s'enfonça dans le pare-brise d'un véhicule ennemi.

Bucky évita une salve de tirs, glissant de justesse sous le châssis d'une voiture, se releva juste à temps pour rouler sur le capot, et reprendre le bouclier au-passage, et se protéger d'une nouvelle suite de tirs. T'challa repéra immédiatement le tireur, et bondit dans la voiture par la vitre conducteur, frappa du coude, puis du poing pour assommer celui qui se trouvait sur le siège passager. Il prit le volant, et écrasa le véhicule contre le mur, avant de sauter de celui-ci aussitôt, se rattrapant sur une autre voiture noire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que passa au-dessus de sa tête un homme ailé, vêtu de bleu et de rouge.

Bon. Il devait bien l'avouer, même s'il ne disait rien, T'Challa était confus. Pourquoi y avait-il trois Captain America ici ? Le Cap aux ailes dégaina deux pistolets automatiques et tira sur une voiture, qui alla s'écraser contre celle sur laquelle était juché T'Challa. Celui-ci se contenta de sauter pour se remettre à courir sur le macadam.

Une camionnette, qui avait dû appartenir à l'ennemi quelques temps auparavant à en juger par les impacts de balles, passa devant eux. Clint, qui avait laissé la place du conducteur à Natasha, se tenait à la fenêtre, arc bandé, et le temps de repérer qui pouvait leur causer du tort, tira une flèche explosive vers un véhicule qui donnait du fil à retordre à Steve. Alors que Natasha jouait du volant pour percuter une nouvelle voiture dont les sirènes commençaient très sérieusement à lui vriller les tympans.

Bucky de son côté, percuta de plein fouet un véhicule, le bouclier le protégeant du choc. Tout l'avant de la voiture se compressa face à la bannière étoilée en vibranium, que Bucky leur renvoya ensuite en plein dans le pare-brise. Il reprit ensuite le bouclier, se remit à courir, bondit sur le capot d'une voiture, civile cette fois, qui arrivait sur lui. « Maman regarde ! S'exclama une petite fille. C'est Captain America ! Pourquoi il a un bras en métal ? » Bonne question, se surprit à penser Bucky en jaugeant rapidement la scène de bataille improvisée qu'était devenue le tunnel.

Au loin, il vit l'arrière de la seule camionnette alliée s'ouvrir. Wanda parut, tendant la main devant elle à T'challa qui, bondissant de voiture en voiture, l'attrapa avant de monter à l'arrière du véhicule. Bien, alors c'était là qu'il fallait aller. Une mitrailleuse se dirigea vers Bucky, qui fut forcé de se cacher derrière le bouclier. Presque immédiatement après, Sam s'abattit sur le capot de l'ennemi, lui arracha sa mitrailleuse des mains, et passa sa main à l'intérieur pour faire déguster le macadam au conducteur. « Maman ! Fit la petite fille. Un autre Captain America ! Regarde il vole ! Il est noir ! Comme papa ! »

Bucky ricana avant d'envoyer le bouclier en direction de Sam. Celui-ci le rattrapa immédiatement, et le lança vers un pick-up noir qui arrivait dans sa direction presque avec aisance. Mais il fallait terriblement de pratique pour réussir à manier cette assiette correctement. Steve passa près de la voiture, et récupéra son bien, qu'il remit dans son dos alors que Sam arrivait vers lui.

Rogers tendit la main et le Faucon s'en saisit, avant de faire de nouveau demi-tour et de fuser vers Bucky. Celui-ci compris le message et sauta du toit de la voiture. « Maman ! Y a trois Captain America ! »

Il s'accrocha à la taille de Sam, qui manqua de peu d'être déséquilibré, mais qui tint le coup jusqu'à la camionnette. L'homme volant lança Rogers le premier, avant de rétracter ses ailes au-dernier moment, et de s'écrouler à l'intérieur avec Bucky. Cependant son arrêt ne fut pas aussi contrôlé qu'il le voudrait et lui et Barnes roulèrent au sol, se cognant contre les sièges avant. Natasha tourna la tête vers eux.

« Tout le monde va bien derrière ? »

Difficile à dire. Steve Rogers était sur les fesses, reprenant son souffle, contemplé par une Wanda ahurie, et Bucky et Sam étaient tous entortillés par terre, ce qui arracha un ricanement sauvage à Clint. Seul T'Challa avait l'air de bien se porter, droit sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches.

Ils surent qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout du tunnel quand une salve de tirs s'abattit presque immédiatement sur la camionnette. Natasha jura, et fit dévier la camionnette. Clint souffla, arma son arc, et visa l'hélicoptère qui s'en prenait à eux de manière aussi peu éduquée. Surtout qu'il y avait des civils, bon sang. La queue de l'hélicoptère explosa, et le véhicule volant se mit à faire la toupie dans l'air, recrachant feu et fumée.

Bucky, qui semblait enfin reprendre contenance, secoua la tête.

« Bon, Steve ! S'écria-t-il alors. Tu vas nous expliquer maintenant ? C'est qui ces gars ?! Pourquoi ils sont venus saccager ton mariage !? »

Il était aussi furieux que si c'était son propre mariage qu'on avait interrompu. Steve coula un regard à T'Challa, semblant l'appeler au secours. Celui-ci se chargea des explications.

« Ulysses Klaw s'est allié à l'HYDRA il y a environ trois mois. Et ils sembleraient que ceux-ci soient enclins à servir ses intérêts.

\- Ses intérêts ? Répéta Sam.

\- Le vibranium. Mais naturellement, il devait bien prouver sa bonne foi envers l'HYDRA. En les aidant à récupérer Bucky Barnes. »

Bucky ne répondit pas, se contentant de déglutit. Il regarda T'Challa derrière les quelques mèches brunes qui pendaient devant son front, l'expression neutre, mais la tension dans sa mâchoire montrait clairement que la situation le faisait tout sauf rire. T'Challa le regarda quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

« Vous êtes un homme en mauvaise posture, Barnes. Beaucoup de particuliers et de gouvernements veulent votre peau et le problème avec les gens comme vous, c'est que dès que c'est la panique quelque part, vous servez de bouc émissaire. L'HYDRA veut vous récupérer –ou vous tuer-, mais pour se faire, ils se présentent sous des jours plus discrets. Ou profitent du climat suscité par quelques questions de controverse pour vous avoir.

\- Comme les accords de la Sokovie, » compléta Wanda.

T'Challa hocha la tête dans sa direction.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est mettre la main sur Klaus. Je savais que dès qu'il apprendrait que vous êtes vulnérable ou à portée de main, il enverrait ses hommes vous chercher, ce qui ouvrirait la voie jusqu'à lui.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai servi d'appât, commença Bucky, les yeux ronds.

\- Parce que ça nous permettrait de prouver un point essentiel, Buck, fit Steve. Que tu n'es pas la cause du désordre, et que les gens qui s'en prennent à toi sont les mêmes à dire que t'arrêter, toi, mais aussi tous les gens comme nous, sera la solution à tout. Le général Ross est comme Klaus. Il s'alliera aux mauvaises personnes dans le but unique de nous faire tomber. »

Personne ne put dire quoi que ce soit d'autre étant donné que Natasha arrêtait le véhicule. Wanda ouvrit la porte, et tous sortirent de la camionnette pour découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un parking. Devant eux, toute une suite d'entrepôts dominaient le paysage inondé du soleil irlandais.

« Tony, dit Steve en enclenchant la com, on les as trouvé.

\- _Rhodey et moi sommes en chemin_. »

Steve abaissa son poignet, et repris le bouclier accroché dans son dos. Lui, Clint, Wanda, Bucky et Sam contemplaient le bâtiment en silence, tous les muscles tendus. Natasha et T'Challa restaient en retrait, encore au niveau de la camionnette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? S'enquit Sam.

\- On se bat, répondit Rogers.

\- Encore, j'ai envie de dire, protesta Clint. C'était censé être un putain de mariage. »

* * *

« _Comme l'ont prouvés les événements survenus en Irlande la semaine dernière_ , » continuait la télévision.

Plusieurs choses étaient sûres, en tout cas. La première, c'était qu'attaquer un immeuble tout plein de super-héros en costume, autrement dit prêts au combat, n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais ça, c'était le problème des hommes de Klaw et de l'HYDRA. La seconde, c'était que préposer Scott et Clint à la sono n'avait pas été une idée aussi horrible que ça. Et la troisième, c'était que Steve et Tony Stark-Rogers étaient de petits enfoirés.

« Donc, repris Sam pour la troisième fois, T'Challa, après avoir eu vent des accords de la Sokovie, vous as contacté, et appris par Pepper que vous alliez vous marier. Puis quand vous avez su par lui que Bucky était la nouvelle cible de Klaw, son ennemi de longue date, vous avez décidé de déplacer le mariage pour leur tendre un piège, -l'Irlande étant un choix arbitraire- et vous faites d'une pierre deux coups en montrant que vous n'êtes pas les brutes de l'histoire. »

Steve et Tony, tous les deux assis sur le canapé devant la gigantesque télévision, lui levèrent leur tasse de café. Sam passa sa main sur son visage. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Etre un Avenger et être pris dans tout cet imbroglio politique, parfois, ça le dépassait vraiment. Bucky, adossé au bar, une main dans la poche, lui jeta un regard compatissant tandis que Natasha, assise sur le siège individuel, lui souriait.

« Естественно , ты, ты знал, grogna Bucky.

\- Конечно, répondit l'espionne en hochant la tête sur le côté, manifestement d'humeur taquine.****

\- _Les Avengers_ , pouvait-on entendre à la télévision, _et les justiciers du même ordre, ne peuvent décemment être considérés comme des menaces par les gouvernements qui les hébergent. Il convient de rappeler que Captain America sert les intérêts de son pays et du monde depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale_ …

Clint fut le dernier à se présenter, la cafetière en main. Sam grossit les yeux, mais fit semblant de ne rien voir. Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était jamais qu'une troupe de super-héros mal léchés qui avait décidé de faire soirée-pyjama dans leur base après leur retour d'Irlande alors qu'ils sentaient encore l'herbe fraîche des highlands. Rien de grave, pas de quoi faire une crise cardiaque. Bucky disparu quelques instants dans la cuisine, mais Wilson ne dit rien. Ils étaient chez eux après tout : Clint buvait à même la cafetière.

« Et comment notre amie panthère a su pour les accords de Sokovie ? Demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées de café. C'est pas un peu confidentiel tout ça ?

\- Panthère, répéta Sam.

\- T'as pas vu les petites oreilles sur sa tête, et ses griffes ? Trop mignon, s'enthousiasma l'archer. On dirait un gros chat.

\- _Quant à James Barnes_ , insistait la télévision, _il n'est rien de moins qu'un prisonnier de guerre, et ce depuis plus de soixante-dix ans…_ »

Natasha se contenta de désigner la télévision du doigt. A l'écran, un homme noir prononçait un discours devant l'Organisation des Nations Unis elles-mêmes, et si tous les autres avaient déjà intégré cet état de fait, Clint mit un peu plus de temps à comprendre en quoi cet homme qui devait être très important pour prononcer un discours devant l'ONU répondrait à sa question. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise la banderole « T'Challa, Roi du Wakanda. »

« Oh la vache ! » S'exclama Clint.

Steve et Tony ricanèrent ouvertement. Le Cap avait passé un bras par-dessus les épaules de Tony, qui s'était réfugié contre lui, tenant sa tasse de café des deux mains comme un enfant.

« C'est le Roi du Wakanda ? S'étrangla l'archer.

\- Bordel, souffla Tony. Vous avez pas vu son armure de près… Du vibranium partout. Il a même des griffes en vibranium. Et le collier de dents qu'il avait autour du cou… Pur vibranium.

\- A quoi il sert ? Demanda Clint.

\- A rien, s'écria Tony, c'est là tout le problème ! C'est juste de l'esthétique. Je me sens comme une pute fauchée dès que ce type respire le même air que moi. »

De Clint, les moqueries passèrent à Tony, dont l'orgueil avait pris un coup très sévère face à ce bref aperçu de la fortune du souverain africain. Si bien qu'il décida de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler Rhodey de bon matin pour savoir si celui-ci regardait le discours à la télé. Sam leva les yeux et bras au ciel, complètement défait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette conversation avait lieu trois étages au-dessus de la chambre du fameux Rhodey. Un verre de jus d'orange apparut devant lui, manquant de peu de le faire sursauter. Bucky, qui avait toujours sa tasse de café en main, lui tendait le verre, un air bienveillant sur le visage. Les yeux de Sam s'en allèrent du verre jusqu'à Bucky, avant qu'il n'accepte le présent et ne marmotte un « merci » bien plus reconnaissant qu'il n'y paraissait. Aucun doute, il n'était pas près d'oublier cette cérémonie.

* * *

*Pas de panique, ce n'est que la devise de Poudlard : « On ne titille pas le dragon qui dort ».

**Je pense que ça tiens plutôt de la rumeur mais il a plusieurs sources là-dessus. Il semblerait même que le dictateur allemand dessinait les personnages pendant son temps libre.

***Aucune référence aux comics n'est vaine. Je vous renvoie à « Avengers : Endless Wartime ». Et le fandom considère souvent Clint comme le type qui finit dans une poubelle alors :3

**** « Naturellement, toi, tu étais au courant. – Bien sûr. »

 **Et voilà ! J'avoue que je suis littéralement épuisé. J'ai plus les yeux en face des trous. Je pense que je prendrais une pause demain et que les publications reprendrons mardi ou mercredi mais pour l'heure, j'ai les nerfs en bouillie. Malheureusement, ça, c'est quand la vie privée prend le dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai vraiment très envie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, du mariage, des préparatifs, de la playlist de Scott et Clint, du trailer de Civil War.. Enfin, de tout ce dont vous pouvez/voulez, parler ! Merci à ceux qui êtes allé au bout de ce texte (bonus point si la série a été lue aussi xD) Merci merci merci, et bonnes vacances ! Pour ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacances bien sûr... Bisous !**


End file.
